A Showcase Adventure
by EternalRavenFire
Summary: Serena has one quest: to be the greatest Pokemon Performer, and eventually be crowned Kalos Queen. Competition is stiff however, as many other Kalosian girls have the same dream. Explore the thoughts and feelings of Performers as they experience the joys, losses and triumphs of Showcases. (Mainly from Serena's POV) Amour!shipping maybe other pairings will be added.
1. The Lagoon Town Showcase

Chapter 1: Lagoon Town Showcase

 **A/N I don't own Pokemon. Other than that, read and review!**

"Come on guys!" yells Serena. "I'm going to watch my first showcase!"

"Did you hear that Aria, the Kalos Queen, is going to give a performance?" squealed Shauna. "She's a great performer!"

Serena and Shauna, the newfound friends sprint to the theater, although Serena is faster. Clemont, Ash and even Bonnie are struggling to keep up with the girls' growing excitement.

Team Rocket arrive at the theater as well, with Jessie whining in her seat, "James, why did you take me here. This is boring, I could do better in my sleep."

"Can we go home now?" whispers Meowth in James' ear. "Oh who cares, at least she isn't performing." James reminded Meowth.

Everyone arrives in the theater and finds a seat. Aria and her Braixen start a routine. "Braixen, bounce the branch on my head!" she says while dancing. "Now use Fire Blast around me!" she says happily.

The crowd applauds wildly after Aria finishes. However, during the next performance, a Pancham interrupts the proccedings. Serena realizes that the Pancham wants to be a performer after watching him dance on stage. _I'm going to find him and catch him,_ Serena thought, smiling at her luck.

Serena leaves to find Pancham, with her friends following. She found Pancham with Fennekin near a forest as it leaps. The Pokemon runs away with her friends' stuff. "Wait! Come back!" said Serena. "Would you like this pair of sunglasses in exchange for my friends' hat and glasses back?" Pancham, however, is angered by this and runs away.

While the Playful Pokemon takes a nap, Chespin attempts to wake up Pancham. Ash and Clemont cried out, "Give our stuff back!" When Pancham wakes up, Serena tells him why she wants to catch him.

"We both want to perform, Pancham. I'd like you to join me. I want to battle you before I catch you, though." she explained.

"Fennekin, use Scratch!" she yelled, starting the battle, as the fox was taken by the famous Meowth balloon.

"No!" yelped Serena.

"Prepare for trouble! And make it double! To protect the world from devestation! To unite all peoples within our nation! To denounce the evils of truth and love! To extend our reach to the stars above! Jessie! And James! Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light! Surrender now or prepare to fight! Meowth, dat's right!" Team Rocket says, finishing their motto.

"Team Rocket! What are you doing here!" says the Kalos gang. "Thank Arceus their motto is over." muttured Clemont and Bonnie.

"Who cares! Inkay use Psybeam, Pumpkaboo use Shadow Ball!" yelled Jessie and James.

"And Meowth with Fury Swipes!" Meowth said.

"Pancham use Dark Pulse on Inkay!" said Serena.

"Chespin use Vine Whip!" says Clemont.

"Free Fennekin!" yells Bonnie.

"Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!" came the voice of Ash.

"Team Rocket's blasting off again!" moans Team Rocket as they blast into the sky. "So, now we can finally battle again, Pancham!" Serena said, relieved that Team Rocket was gone.

Serena and Fennekin continue their battle with Pancham. A dark ball of energy comes for Fennekin. "Use Flamethrower, then Ember!" said Serena. As Pancham comes with an Arm Thrust, Fennekin retaliates with a Hidden Power and a Flamethrower.

When Pancham is weakened ,Serena says, "Why don't you join me to be a performer? I want to become the Kalos Queen. Maybe I'll be better than Aria. And I want Pokemon to join me throughout this new journey. Do you want to join me?" She said, holding out her sunglasses to Pancham.

"Pancham cham pancham cham!" (Yes, I would love to!)

"Awesome! Now, I just have to think of a performance for the next showcase." Serena said with a grin on her face

"I'm happy for you, Serena." said Ash. "So are we!" said the Lumiose twins.

"Thanks. I have to prepare for my first showcase, so let's go!" Serena shouted.


	2. A Showcase Debut

Chapter 2: A Coumarine City Showcase Debut

 **A/N I made this chapter different from the anime episode at the end of the chapter. You'll see why. Read and review, please!**

* * *

Serena and Shauna run over to the theatre to prepare for their next showcase.

"I'm excited for my first showcase!" says Serena.

"I can hardly wait! May the best performer win!" says Shauna.

"We'll be rooting for you two in the audience." said Clemont.

"But mostly for Serena." hissed Ash under his breath.

The two performers go in the theatre to check in and make there way to their dressing rooms, while Ash, Clemont and Bonnie take a seat in the audience. "I'm so excited!" Bonnie says. "I hope Serena does well." she adds.

"Well, it's only her debut." Clemont says realistically. "But I hope she does well too."

"Quiet! the show is starting." says Ash.

xxxx

Elsewhere, a woman named Palermo steps out of her limousine, intending to watch the showcase. A flurry of people and reporters surround her, asking her questions. "Why are you here?" "How come you didn't come back earlier?"

Palermo sighs and walks to the theatre entrance with a guard. Her only intention was to watch the showcase and see which girls had potential.

xxxx

Team Rocket arrived at the theater as well, with Jessie muttering, "These wannabe performers! I'm going to beat them all and get that Princess Key!" James and Meowth sweatdropped.

"Well, at least we don't have to join her backstage." muttered James angrily, as Jessie went into the theatre.

"We have to at least watch. Maybe she'll get some money for Team Rocket by being Kalos Queen." Meowth said, excited at the prospect of money.

"If we weren't on Team Rocket, frankly, I'd want her to lose the showcase." James mumbled.

With their last complaints (hopefully) stored away for the time being, James and Meowth go and find a seat in the theatre.

xxxx

The crowd is quiet as a spotlight shines on the stage. "Welcome! I am Monsieur Pierre and I am your guide into the world of showcases! Today, 18 girls are competing for the Coumarine City Princess Key!" he said, gesturing to Klefki. "But first, we must choose a Theme Performance! Today's Theme Performance is ... Pokemon Styling! Performers will be given 10 minutes to style their Pokemon, then they will walk down our runway with their styled Pokemon. The performer with the most votes will move on to our Freestyle Performance! Before we begin, let me notify you that the woman who has started the careers of most potential Kalos Queens is here today, and her name is Palermo." A round of applause followed. Now, spotlight, si'l vous plait!" he finished.

Backstage, everyone was getting ready for their performance. "Shauna, Jessile, Anne, you're up first." a stage woman called to them.

"Good luck, Shauna! You'll be great!" called Serena.

"Thanks! Come on Bulbasaur, let's go!" said Shauna.

Jessile walked haughtily saying "I'll beat you all! Then you'll see who's the best."

The platform rises, and the performers begin styling their pokemon. Shauna puts some flowers on Bulbasuar's bulb and a flower tucked on the side of Bulbasuar's head. She makes a few more changes before time is up, and steps out of the dressing room.

"Here is Shauna and her Bulbasuar!" says Monsieur Pierre, introducing Shauna. They strut on the catwalk, both of them excited, with the crowd cheering loudly. Palermo had an indifferent look on her face.

"That's all!" she said, her hands in a peace sign.

As the other performer, Annemarie, walked on stage with her styled Floette, she got a minimal amount of applause, though not as much as Shauna. When Jessilie, who was really Jessie, walked on with her Pumkpkaboo's dark costume, she received no applause and Bonnie and Clemont yelled "What the heck is that?" Other responses to the costume were "This is horrible," "How'd she get here?" and "I can't look, Mommy!"

Monsieur Pierre continued. "Audience, use your glowsticks to vote for the performer you thought was the best!" The votes came in and Shauna's green pendant was filling up quickly. "And the winner moving on to the Freestyle Round is..Performer Shauna!" said the French host.

"Yes!" she yells.

Below the stage, Serena is ready for her styling round. "Have fun, Serena!" Shauna says as Serena walks to the platform.

"I will." she affirms. "See you after the performance!" she adds, walking with Fennekin.

Serena and two other performers step onto the platform with their Pokemon and begin styling them in the dressing rooms. Serena puts beads on Fennekin's tail, a hat on her head, and a ribbon on her neck. When the ten minutes are up, the three performers step out of the rooms.

"Here is Performer Serena and her Fennekin!" says Monsieur Pierre. Serena and Fennekin do well at first, until Fennekin trips on her long ribbon. Slowly, she gets up, and Serena and Fennekin manage to finish the walk. _Her outfit was decent,_ Palermo commented silently. She still received applause for Fennekin's outfit. The other two performers had Pokemon outfits that weren't as good as Serena, but their Pokemon did not trip. In the end, a girl with her Fletchling got first, Serena got second, and a girl with a Meowstic got third. Serena was devestated.

Serena went down the stage platform, and by the time she was down, Shauna was done with her performance with Flabebe and Bulbasaur. After her performance, the performers that moved on to the Freestyle Round lined up. "Now, use your glowsticks again, and vote for the person who's performance is most worthy of this Princess Key!" announced Monsieur Pierre in a booming voice.

"Congratulations to Performer Shauna!" said Monsieur Pierre. "Here is your Princess Key, we hope to see more wonderful performances from you in the future." he said to her.

 _There will never be a Kalos Queen or performer like Aria,_ Palermo thought. _But I will find one._

"One more announcement!" yelled Monsieur Pierre, shushing the crowd. "Outside this venue, there is a plaza where we are going to do street-performing. Anyone came come, and performers who were in today's showcase can participate! We hope to see you!"

After his announcement, everyone filed out of the theater, and the performers went to put their street clothes on, with some moans from Jessilie along the way."Congratulations Shauna!" said Serena, in an effort to be happy. Serena was anything but, with a tear in her eye that was threatening to spill.

"Hi Serena!' said Shauna. Are you going to the street-performing event after this?

"Maybe. But I can't get over how badly I lost in the showcase." Serena said dejectedly.

"You did fine for a debut." Shauna said. "You'll get better over time. I might go to the street-performing thing so, maybe see you there?"

"Okay." said Serena. Outside of the theatre, Serena met up with Ash, Clemont and Bonnie. "Hi Serena! Good job on your debut!" says Ash. "I was wondering if you wanted to go to the street-performing event. "

Serena thought about this carefully. _I might embarrass myself again, but then again, maybe it will be fun._ "Sure!" she finally replies.

"Well then, let's head over!" said Clemont. The foursome headed over to the plaza, where a team was setting up and a crowd was forming. Palermo was there as well to watch, unbeknownst to anyone else.

Shauna was there already. When she greeted them she said, "I'm glad you guys are here! This is going to be fun!"

A host walked on stage. "Welcome, one and all to this event! The crowd here wants to see some raw talent from performers! Now, who would like to go first?" Shauna shot her hand up into the air.

"I believe you were the girl that won the showcase! Well, let's see what you can do."

 _Here we go,_ thought Shauna. "Flabebe, use Fairy Wind!" she said, the Fairy Wind blowing like a gentle breeze. "Now Bulbasaur, lift me up with Vine Whip and toss me in the air!" she said happily, flying like a fairy "Now, finish with Petal Blizzard!" she said, the final petals falling as her feet touched the ground. Shauna finished in a pose with Bulbasaur holding her with vines.

"Wonderful performance! Who wants to go next?" yelled the host.

"Why don't you raise your hand, Serena?" said Ash.

"Yeah, do you want to go up?" said Clemont.

"You can do it, Serena!" said Bonnie. "Fennekin and Pancham think you can!"

Serena raised her hand. "How about you, young lady?" said the host.

"Me?" she said? _I feel nervous, why did I raise my hand?_ she thought.

"Yes, you." said the host. Serena nervously climbed on stage and sent out her Pancham with Fennekin. She was going to do the performance she might have done if she went past the Theme round.

 _Let's do this,_ thought Serena, _You can do it._ "Okay, Pancham use Stone Edge!" she said while rising up on the stones and jumping across them. "Now Fennekin, use Psychic to move the stones, then Pancham and Fennekin, Dark Pulse and Ember on the stones!" she shouted while jumping off the last stone gracefully. "We're finished!" she said, as Fennekin fired a Fire Blast arch over the top of her head.

"Great job, Serena!" said Ash, hugging her. Serena blushed bright red.

"We'll leave you two lovebirds to it." yelled Bonnie, as Ash and Serena's faces reddened, Ash's more so (surprisingly).

"No offense, but your faces would make a great chili pepper." said Clemont while trying not to snicker at the potential couple.

"This reminds me, I should get you a girlfriend." said Bonnie. Clemont sweatdropped at his sister's antics.

As the next performances continued, Bonnie kept searching for a potential girl for his brother. Clemont suddenly jerked Bonnie by the shoulder. "Bonnie, you don't need to find me a girlfriend because I'm going to ask Korrina out some time." he said while sighing.

"Do you mean that fighting-type gym leader Ash battled at the Shalour Gym and the person we helped with Mega-Evolution?" she asked.

"Yeah, and I think we both like each other, but we're both to scared to say it." Clemont responded regretfully.

"Well, say you like her soon!" Bonnie said.

The performer that was dancing on stage said "Litwick, use Willow Wisp! Butterfree, use Silver Wind!" The performance was finished, with applause to boot.

The host got on stage and said, "I hope you had a wonderful time watching performers with their Pokemon and that you had fun today. Enjoy yourselves for the rest of the day, and we'll see you later!"

As Ash, Clemont and Bonnie began to leave, Serena said, "I'll catch up with you guys at the Pokemon Center. There's something I want to do first."

"Okay," said Clemont, "just don't take a long time!" As they left, Serena headed to the direction of the water, which was near the plaza. Little did she know that Palermo had her eye on her. As she headed to the pier, she practiced with her Pokemon, perfecting their routines for a while. Serena checked the time on her watch. "It's 6:15?" shrieked Serena. "I should go back right now."

Palermo was smiling, because this reminded her of how so many people get caught up in whatever activity they were doing. Her expression turned neutral again.

"Before we go back," Serena told her Pokemon, "I want to do something." So she stood by the dock, got her styling scissors out of her fashion bag, and cut her hair. Not too long, and not to short, but it was perfect, and her Pokemon thought so too.

"Fenn fenn!" and "Pan cham cham!" were their way of approving. As Serena headed back, she felt happier and more relaxed. In no time at all, she was back at the Pokemon Center. "Guys! I'm back!" she yelled. They all came running to her, and then it dawned on them..

"Serena, what did you do to your hair?" asked Clemont.

"I liked it longer!" moaned Bonnie.

"I think it looks cute!" said Ash.

"Aw, thanks Ash! I decided I want a new Showcase style." she said, while twirling around.

With Serena not feeling sad about her Showcase loss, she can now focus her efforts on the next showcase and perfect her routines. With this thought in mind, she went to get dinner.

* * *

 **A/N Was that chapter too long? Too short? Review and tell me what you think!**


	3. Meeting Miette

Chapter 3: Meeting Miette

 **A/N I will be on vacation next week, starting on the 5th of June. I will be back by June 16th, and you will have your next chapter after that date. (I can't bring my phone.) Until then, enjoy this chapter!**

Serena is working furiously on the stove, baking some Pokepuffs for her Pokemon, and they come out of the oven, fresh and ready to eat. "Pancham, Fennekin, call the rest of our Pokemon and tell them Pokepuffs are ready!" The two Pokemon call the others to the table. At that moment, Ash Ketchum comes out of his tent, and sees the Pokepuffs and decides to try one. Serena looks at him and says "Ash! That's not for humans!" He then tastes a fruit-flavored Pokepuff, and sighs in delight. "Yum, these Pokepuffs are good! Hi Dedenne, why don't you try some?" he asked, about to hand Dedenne a Pokepuff.

Before Ash can hand over the Pokepuff, a Slurpuff snatches the Pokepuff out of Ash's hand, and its trainer comes up from the bushes. "Your Pokepuffs are so-so. Here, try some of mine, a performer's treat." she says, smirking as she hands her Pokepuffs over to Ash and the other Pokemon. Even though, the Pokepuffs were of moderate quality, the Pokemon knew that Serena's had something more to it when they ate hers. It wasn't something that could be taught, her treats had a more authentic taste, and were more flavorful. Pancham growled his approval of his trainer's wonderful Pokepuffs. "I'm a performer too, you know." argued Serena. "Well then, let's see who's performer's Poke puffs are better." said Miette, smirking.

"Look over here!" Serena gestures to Pancham. "My poke puffs are clearly better than yours." Miette shaked her head. "No way, mine are the best!" she responded. "Yours smell so bad, that they used them for Vileplume's smell." Miette said, clearly satisfied that she had roasted this newbie. At this second, Bonnie came and groaned, knowing what would ensue. _Here comes another roasting session,_ she thought, entertained and amused by the fact that they were in the middle of one.

"Well, yours are so bad that Xerneas can't even restore them if they turned to stone. Oh wait, they probably taste like that already." Serena smirked, as Ash said "Damn, that was good." Clemont knew the roasts might get better (even more cruel) than this if they continued bickering, so he said "Can't we just get along? In my opinion, I would say Serena has the best Pokepuffs."

"Thank you Clemont, that was kind of you to say." said Serena.

"Yeah, I wish they were for people too!" added Ash.

"Hey, I know how you two can settle this fight!" Bonnie exclaimed. "There's a Pokepuff contest in town today! That'll show who is the best baker!" Bonnie said.

The group agreed to this, and with Serena and Miette scowling at each other, they went to the venue where the contest was being held.

Soon, they arrived at the place and Clemont, Bonnie and Ash found a seat while Serena and Miette registered for the upcoming contest. _I'm not going to lose!_ both girls thought in their minds. Team Rocket were also here to compete, in disguise. The announcer came up on stage. "Contestants, you must make original Pokepuffs for our judges, who will choose three people to move on to the final round. Ready, begin!" they said. Everyone got to work making their treats, with Serena and Miette glaring at each other as they did so. All the contestants were working steadily, with the exception of Team Rocket, with Jessie yelling her face off at James. "Can't you do this right!" yelled Jessie. "Can't she stop being so annoying," whispered James to Meowth. Unfortunately, Jessie heard the statement. "I heard that! Now get back to work!" she screamed. James and Meowth let out a sigh. "Some days she's nice." groaned Meowth. "Today isn't one of them." replied James. "Guys, after I win this round, let's steal everyone's Pokemon!" Jessie said, excited. "She forgot about us two." muttered Meowth and James to each other.

The announcer came back up to the stage. "The round is over! Put down your baking supplies." she announced. "And now, Gena will announce the final three who will move on to the next round!" Gena came up and started to give a speech. "Pokepuffs are more than treats to me. To me, they represent-" She was interrupted by Bonnie, going on stage begging, "Can you marry my brother! You're a keeper!" Some of the audience chuckled at the girl's face as she said this, however, Clemont was not amused as he dragged Bonnie back to the bleachers with his Aipom Arm. (Most people were just staring at the Aipom Arm) "And now," Gina finally said, chuckling nervously to make sure there were no interruptions, "the first contestant to move on to the final round is...Miette!" The crowd cheered for a while before the noise died down, but Serena could obviously see Miette smirking at her. Serena made a "neck yourself" sign at her. "Now, the second contestants to move on to the final round are..the Berrybaker kids!" A substantial amount of cheering followed the announcement. As the crowd got quieter, Serena crossed her fingers nervously. "The final person to move on to the next round, is...Give it up for Serena!" Loud cheering from her friends and the rest of the crowd ensued. _Take that, Miette!_ Serena thought, as it was her turn to smirk. The contestants had time to buy berries for the next round. Serena and Miette started to look for vendors who sold berries, going in different directions, but to no avail. They met up near a chocolate stand.

"Wow, how far do you have to go to get a few berries?" asked Serena sarcastically. "Maybe a couple hundred miles." said Miette in reply. "The vendors are all sold out here.

"Hm, that's weird. Berries usually never run out. I hope we can find some before the next round starts." Serena said with worry in her voice.

"Maybe you bought them all." muttered Miette. "DID NOT!" yelled Serena. "You were jealous of my Poke Puffs, so you stole all the berries." Miette said. "No, I think it was the other way around." Serena retaliated.

"How about we go to the forest?" Ash suggests.

"Great idea, Ash!" Serena said.

"Okay, it seems Slurpuff wants a head start in this. Lead the way!" Miette said, happy that she might be able to find berries.

However, when the group walks into the forest, there are no berries to be seen. "Someone must have took them all." concluded Clemont.

"I'm going deeper into the forest to look for a berry bush." said Serena. "Be careful!" said Ash. "I will," Serena reassured Ash, while blushing.

A few minutes later, the rest of the group heard a scream. "I hope Serena's okay," Ash said with concern. When Ash saw Serena, she was surrounded by wild Swirlix. Serena was doing an adequate job of defending herself with a Scratches and Embers from Fennekin, but she needed to drive the Swirlix away from her.

"Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!" yelled Ash, which frightened the Swirlix away from Serena. "Fennekin, use Flamethrower!" Serena said. With that attack, most of the Swirlix floated away from them.

"Guys, I think the Swirlix are angry. We should follow them to figure out why. My Slurpuff won't run off unless it's scared or angry like this." said Miette. They reach a cliff, and there are many berries. Soon, however, a giant berry-sucking machine built by Team Rocket is revealed. "Tada! Do you think we would let you take our spot in the finals that should have been ours? We will suck up all of the berries so you twerps can't use them!" cackled Jessie and James.

"Team Rocket! Why did you guys have to ruin the fun!" yelled Bonnie. "Uh, who's Team Rocket?" asked a confused Miette. "A group who likes stealing other people's Pokemon and things." responded Serena. "Oh no, Team Rocket is sucking berries!" yelled Bonnie frantically.

"Guys, if we stop the airflow on that machine, Team Rocket's berry-sucking will come to an end!" exclaimed Clemont.

"That's good." said Bonnie. The team gets to work reversing and stopping the airflow, with Ash grabbing on to the tube, and everyone else going to the engine. "You won't get away with any berries today!" yelled Serena. "Flamethrower, now Fennekin!" shouted Serena with determination, sending a large amount of flames towards the Rocket Balloon.

"Slurpuff, use Energy Ball!" said Miette simultaneously, as the pure ball of energy spun towards the sky and towards the direction of the Flamethrower.

"We should get going," said Team Rocket, rising slowly in the balloon.

"Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!" yelled Ash. As the bolt made its way up, it collided with the other attacks on the Team Rocket Hot Air Balloon, sending Team Rocket shooting into the sky. "We're blasting off again!" they yelled in defeat.

"Thanks for helping us defeat Team Rocket." said Ash gratefully. "No problem." responded most of them. "Now can we get the berries?" asked Serena. "Yeah, I want to start baking!" Miette said, excitedly. Luckily, both Serena and Miette find the berries they needed, this time, without bickering. They both head back to the competition with amazing Pokepuffs to show the judges. When both girls arrived at the outdoor venue to present their Pokepuffs, the announcer with the judges, who were examining the treats. "And now, we are ready to announce the winner!" Gina coughed and said, "May I have your attention please! The winner of the Pokepuff contest here is...The Berrybaker twins, with a Japanese style Pokepuff!" The audience cheered and clapped for them as the winning team bowed. Serena and Miette both were disappointed.

"Well, I guess you aren't bad at baking Pokepuffs after all." said Miette with a smile.

"You're good too. Now I'll become a better baker, so I can compete with you. If only one of us had won the competition." said Serena.

"I wish I knew who was the better baker. But although I may not have won this competition, there's another one I can win." said Miette with a smirk.

Before Serena could turn bright red, she composed herself and responded, "Oh, I think that competition will be mine to win." Miette reminded her, "I'm going to beat you in the next showcase. Rivals and friends, till the end okay?"

"You can bet on it." said Serena, grinning from ear to ear as she went back to her friends. "Now, let's settle in for dinner guys!"

Ash's stomach rumbled on the word "dinner." Serena sighed, though she still was grinning. "Oh, Ash." she said, rolling her eyes.

All in all, everyone had a good day, and with hungry stomachs, everyone found a spot for a good, hearty meal cooked by Clemont and Serena.


End file.
